So Random
by mcstyla90
Summary: Chloe is in a new town and a new school. Little does she know that things run really differently in California as things get ugly
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ohhh…."

It was Monday morning, the first day of Term 1, and Chloe was SO not ready.

"Get down here right now or your gonna be late!" she heard her mum yelling as usual, and quickly hopped into the shower. After about 1 hour, when she was done with a quick job of the hair straightener and a few minutes in front of the mirror, she was at the door, ready to leave for school when her mum began her usual bombarding of questions.

"What do you think your wearing young lady? Your going to high school, not a bloody whore house!"

Ehh. Chloe looked down at her outfit. The mini skirt, thongs and her bare midriff looked hot. But then again….her mum still lived in the 80's. But she didn't have time for this. She was going to meet her friend Stace at her house for the carpool. She made a quick exit out of the house, leaving her mum screaming at the door.

_Chloe: Ok let's rewind a bit. The names Chloe Henderson. I'm 16, first year at a new high school...in California. I lived with my mum my whole life in Connecticut, but then my mum got a job transfer, AND my dad became the worlds biggest fag, so we moved to Cali. And youd think my mum would've realized by now that I know how to flirt, what sex is and all that jazz. After all, the reason we left my dad was cause he slept with his coworker. But noo, she still thinks im 6 years old. Back in Connecticut, I couldn't do ANYTHING. I couldn't go out, wear hot clothes, or have a boyfriend, but I don't care what she thinks anymore. Cause now im in California and Im gonna rock this place baby!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey hunz."

Chloe had approached at Staces house. They had exchanged hellos and sat on the curb waiting for their carpool.

_Chloe: Youre probably thinking "hey didn't she just move here? How come she already has a friend? Well Staces mum happens to work at the same place as my mum so we kinda just clicked._

"Soo, whos gonna be giving us the lift?" asked Chloe, trying to strike a convo. Stace gave her a cheeky smile.

"Oh just some good friends of mine,"

"Ok…" replied Chloe, dumbfounded. She was expecting more info than that.

"Well anyways, whats the lowdown on Runville High?"

Stace kind of tilted her head to the side, playing with strands of her long, blonde hair.

"Well its your typical Californian high school. Your judged as soon as you walk through the door, if you wear glasses and braces, your asking to have your head flushed down the toilet, and if you want to get a guys attention, you gotta stuff your bra with a hell of a lotta tissues."

Chloe raised her eyebrows, and with a sly smile, she said,

"Sooo…what group do you think I'd be put in?"

"Stand up," commanded Stace. Chloe did.

"Turn," she said. Chloe twirled around

"Lowie." Said Stace shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey!" said Chloe. She didn't expect that answer. She was hoping for hot.

"Well at least you wont need to stuff your bra," said Stace as she stood up as their ride arrived. Chloe turned around, expecting to see more gal pals. But instead she was greeted by the site of 3 18 year old boys.

_Chloe: Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chloe: Ok Chloe, calm down. Everything is going to be alrite. Its just a couple of older guys. And we are just hitching a ride to school. We aint freaking going clubbing or anything. And besides, I wanna get to school in style….._

"You never told me that they were college guys!" she whispered to Stace.

"Well, they are!" she whispered back, giggling. The girls piled in the cars. Chloe wedged herself between 2 of the guys in the back while Stace was sitting in the passenger seat next to the driver. Chloe felt a bit nervous. After all, she was sitting next to two guys she didn't even know the names of. She observed the driver as he revved up the engine and backed the car out from the curb. He looked leb, and he had black spiky hair with blonde streaks. The sides of his head were shaved in various patterns. Man, this guy has style, thought Chloe. The guys next to her looked like the biggest bums in history. The one to her left was noticeably overweight, and eating pizza, and the one one to her right was listening to an MP3, singing "Sub Woofa, Sub Woofa".

Damn it, thought Chloe, Stace gets to sit next to a major hottie and im stuck with these two pigs.

'Ok, so guys, this is Chloe, and Chloe, this gorgeous one is Brett and these two animals are Joe and Anthony".

Chloe observed the 3 boys who Stace had just introduced to her. Ok, so the hottie is Brett and he seems to be already taken, she thought to herself. And the pizza eating guy is Anthony.

"Yeah, hey," said Chloe shyly.

"Sup kuz," said Anthony. Hmm, he doesn't even look leb, thought Chloe.

The car slowed down as it arrived at the school. Chloe gazed out the window. The school was nothing like she had imagined. She had always pictured a huge building and everyone would hang out in the cafeteria. Instead, she was greeted by the sight of many 2 story buildings, and all the students were hanging outside. She saw a group of boys sitting under a huge oak tree, with various text books spread out in front of them. They all were wearing either glasses or braces.

"Nerds?" asked Chloe as she got out of the car. Stace nodded.

"But not just any nerds. They think that they are on the verge of creating a car that can drive on the moon. Yer, I know, weird aye."

"Yup" said Chloe, raising an eyebrow. What randoms! She spotted out a cute guy who seemed to be approaching them.

"Hello and good morning fellow students! I'm surveying chicks sex lives. How often do you root? And who do you root with? And please Stace, don't tell me you and fatty here are getting it on," said the boy, as he nudged Joe, who was finishing the last of his pizza. Stace rolled her eyes.

"This is Ray. He reckons he's a pimp cause last year, in the school yearbook, a photo of him and two chicks was published."

Rat stroked Stace's cheek and said,

"You say that now, but you know you want me!" and with that, he strode off.

"Well, we're off," declared Brett, who Chloe realized was still there. She had almost forgot of him and the other two guys presence. And so as the 3 drove off, Chloe and Stace opened the main entrance door of the school and stepped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chloe could feel all eyes on her. Oh no, she thought. This is the part where everyone judges me! She looked down at her outfit. Suddenly it didn't seem so perfect anymore. She could see everyone whispering, and she just knew they were talking about her. She leaned over and whispered to Stace,

"Um what are they thinking about me?"

She looked up and and down at Stace. She was also wearing revealing clothes, but no one was gawking at _her. _

Stace kind of backed away from Chloe.

"Um your not exactly popular material . . to be with me, you have to be hot, which you are SO not . . "

Chloe was dumbfounded. What the hell was going on? Why was her supposedly best friend saying this to her? And then she heard it. The word that made her feel so humiliated that she could sink into the ground and die. The voice that backstabbed her friendship. The voice that, little did she know, would lead her to ruin her life.

Stacy said,

"Lowie."

_Chloe: Lowie? Where the hell did that come from? Im not a Lowie! If you ask me, im actually a very decent girl. And Stacy? I thought she was my best friend! I thought she was nice!_

_Arghh..._

_Well, I know better now. It turns out that Stace rules the school and by "rules", I mean, she makes everyone else's lives suck and they still worship her. That's the only way to describe it, at least. And because of what she called me, all of a sudden, before they even knew my name or got to know me, everyone in the school hated me. And that's how I ended up eating my lunch with Tori._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Please, one more time! If you don't, I'll tell on you to the teacher!" whined Tori. Who was Tori? Tori was a 16 year old who was learning at a 2nd grade level. No one hated her. That would be too slack, too hate someone because they had a mental disability. But no one hanged out with her either.

Chloe sighed.

"Oh ok, fine, but after this, I have to go, ok?"

Tori was begging for Chloe to play hide and seek. In other words, make Chloe look like the worlds biggest idiot. Chloe counted to 50 while she heard Tori scuttle away to hide. They were outside, in the front of the school, and she had spent the whole of lunch playing this silly game. Now lunch had ended, and Tori egged her on to keep playing, so Chloe ended up missing her first ever English class at her new school. Oh, how sad. Chloe sighed to herself again as she continued to count. She thought back to the events of her day. After Stace had humiliated her in front of the school, she had sat by herself in all of her classes. During first break, Ray had come up to her and said,

"Umm, about the how often do you root thing? I really don't want to know."

Chloe felt tears streaming down her face. How could everything go so wrong? Chloe wiped her eyes and went looking for Tori. Oh well. At least she had one friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Ringgg_

Chloe sighed as she got up from her seat, picking up her books. It was the next day and Homeroom had just ended and she was on her way to Maths. She first made a stop at her locker and shoved some of her stuff in the small space. She glanced at herself in the mirror and looked down at her clothes. She dressed down today, so people might realize she really wasn't a slut. But everyone seemed to think that she was anyway. She slammed her locker door shut, and just as she did, she noticed a guy looking at her. He had amazing green eyes, with a bit of blue in them. He had tanned skin, spiky brown hair . . . Chloe felt as if she was in heaven. She could hear the song We Belong Together switch on in her head . . . everything was perfect . . . that is, until, her locker door which hadn't closed properly bounced back into her face. She fell over and she could've sworn she could hear herself plopping out of heaven.

"Uhh" moaned Chloe, as she rubbed her head. She pulled herself up. She shut her locker door – properly this time – and scanned the hallways for dream boy. But it was as if he had disappeared. Chloe sighed to herself.

The school day seemed to drag on forever. When the final bell rang, Chloe practically threw herself outdoors. As she headed towards her house, she overheard a nearby conversation between a curly haired girl and a short boy with a severe case of acne.

"So, this party of yours? Who's invited?" asked the boy.

"Oh, everyone of course!" gloated the girl. The she tilted her head as if she was thinking. "Well, everyone except for that new girl. What's her name? Chloe or something?"

"Yeah, I think that's her name," replied the boy. "So the party's next Saturday, right? You sure you're not going to invite Chloe?"

The girl hesitated before saying,

"Well, anything can happen."

Chloe bit her lip as she strode off, taking in what she had just heard. This sounds like the biggest party in history! Though Chloe. I just HAVE to go! Oh, but as if I would get invited. Everyone thinks I am a slut. She bit her lip again and turned towards the other end of the road, towards the local mall.

20 minutes later, she had arrived at Runville Centre. She had never been here before, but it seemed that everyone from school came here to hang in the arvos. She recognized a bunch of freshman hanging out in front of the arcade, and 3 bitchy looking girls trying on make-up at a cosmetics boutique. She headed towards a teen clothing shop. Loud music was blaring through two huge speakers which were set out the front.

She went in and had a look around. She tried on a small black top and a denim mini. Hmm, she thought, looking in the mirror, this skirt brings out the emerald in my brown eyes. And my honey coloured hair looks good with this top, it teamed with large silver earrings.

She bought the outfit, leaving the shop with it on.

1 hour later, after she had spent most of her money, she found herself sitting in a booth in front of the food court, sipping on a strawberry milkshake. This would've been so much fun if I actually had friends with me, the thought sadly. As she got up to leave, she turned and whammed into a guy. And for the second time that day, she fell to the ground.

"Ohh" she groaned. She looked up and saw a dark-skinned guy wearing a do-rag and with 2 silver studs in his right ear. She also noticed he had the remainder of her milkshake all over the front of his shirt.

He put his hand out and it took Chloe a few seconds to realize that he was offering to help her up. She took his hand and got up.

"Im so sorry about the, um, shirt . . ." stuttered Chloe.

The guy looked kind of pissed off. But he scanned her over, and then, after focusing on her cleavage, said,

"Nah, its aight bro. The name's Darrel."

"Oh, um, im Chloe," she said, continuing to stutter.

"Yo, look, if you want, me and a couple of mates are hanging out at the club tonight. You wanna come?"

_Chloe: Say yes! Say no! Say I'll think about it! Say maybe! I don't know, say something!_

"Yeah sure! But I'm going to need a lift." She said, looking at him in the eye.

_Chloe: I'm flirting with a guy I don't even know. Am I stupid?_

"No probs, kuz, wheres your crib?"

"Oh, I live on Acres Rd, Number 33." She replied.

_Chloe: Yea, I am stupid._

"Aight then, pick you up at 8 aye? I'll be at the front of your house waiting ok? He said, as he walked off.

"Yea, I'll see you then!" she said, trying to sound cheerful.

_Chloe: Oh krap._


End file.
